The New Prussia Chronicles Chapter Five
by TheDarkPrinceofAwesome
Summary: More NPC


Darkness loomed over the country of Poland, songs of the nightingale echoes through the empty lands, all seemed quiet, and all seemed lost, freedom hanging by a thread. A small house stood in the distance, Felkis reading Pony Magazine. From his seat Poland could hear a tapping on his door, so he went to answer it, skipping on his wooden floor. As he opened it he knew the mistake he had made, and that it was too late to fix.

"You know why I am here, da?" The taller man said, his childish face hiding the sour truth.

"Are we like going to have a sleepover?" Felkis put on a fake smile, reaching out to grab his phone.

"That is correct." The taller man lied.

"Oh that's like totaly great." Felkis had already dialed the number for his best friend and turned around, leaving the phone off the hook.

"Ya prosto shuchu" The man took out his pipe and smacked Felkis on the head, splattering blood on the floor. Felkis puts his arms in front of him to protect himself from further harm, the older man's childish laughter, mimicking a song he had heard once before.

"You already like totally have my land." He said in his flamboyant voice, trying to remember the song.

"I want you собака" The man giggled, picking the man up and banging him on the wall, leaving bloody smears on the pink ponies. Poland gasped, trying to get away, now remembering the song, a song from his past.

"Cyril, help!" He yelled before passing out onto the floor, bloody and beaten.

Meanwhile in the house of Austria, said man was listing in, but he was no longer Cyril, no, he had given up that name long ago, to him Cyril was dead, and in his ashes was Lelouch. The blonde man looked down.

"It seems the Phoenix has fallen."

As the nightingale sang songs of the somber marrow, Lelouch cries, he cried for a friend he held dear, cried for a friend that betrayed him, cries for his people for he knew his country was the next on Ivan's list.

Gilbert Junior's POV

I was standing near my uncle, He was sleeping and getting better and Prague and I have been taking care of the house and help Uncle get back on his feet. Gilbird, Lelubird and Berrie are all out flying around and playing around, To tell you guys the truth, Prague is kinda creeping me out! He's so quiet like I used to be when I was younger. His blue eyes looking into my red ones. I looked at the Czechoslovakian capital and he was dusting and cleaning the house. Then Uncle woke up and yawned and gave me a smile. "Guten Morgen, Uncle~ Did you sleep well?" I asked him. " Yes, It was good, Gilbie." Uncle said as he streched. Lelubird and Gilbird and Berrie flew in and peeped Guten Morgen at me and Uncle and Lelubird peeped at Uncle and snuggled his face and Berrie and Gilbird land on my head and watch. " Hallo, Lelubird." Uncle smiled and pets Lelubird's feathers. I was worried about Russia coming over to invade Uncle Lelouch and I and Prague... Nien, Scratch that... Invade Uncle and Prague... I am only a micro nation... Russia wouldn't want a small nation like me... I feel so hopeless... and scared... I don't why I feel this way... Is it because I won't be able to save them? Is it because I am just nation who is a child? I don't know how to fight... I won't win... Russia is 10 times bigger then me... He'll crush me and maybe kill me... Nien... I cannot let this happen! I have to save Uncle! and Prague! and the world! Poland and Prussia have fallen... But I won't... I will fight until this is over! and there be no more war in the world just peace and harmony and love... I can't let my Uncle die because of me... I can't let anyone die! Not anymore! I saw only 1 person die in front of me...and it was my mom...now my dad is dead...Uncle Lelouch is wounded and Prague is not a fighter...But I know... I will save the world...

Lelouch's POV

I was watching Gilbie look at the floor with sadness and anger in his eyes...Oh gott... did he figure out that I was the one who killed Prussia...I hope not... Or Gilbie will hate me forever... " Hey Gilbert Junior..." I asked. The boy looked at me with a kind smile. " Ja, Uncle? Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked. " I know what you where thinking... and please don't! " I pleaded. GJ looked at me with confusion. "Do What?" He asked. " Fight Russia... He is bigger than you are... You are not ready to fight him! You are only a child! You don't have training or weapons or anything! and I promised your father I would take good care of you! You wanna go back on his word and get yourself killed?" I said. " B-But Uncle! I want to help you and Uncle Ludwig bring back peace and hope to the world! care for it and stop wars before they start!"

GJ said with tears coming down his cheeks. I was starting to feel angry. " Nien! You will stay here and stay hidden! If you even think about going to Poland and fight Russia I would spank you so hard you won't sit for a month!" I said angered. GJ just looked at me and his tears kept coming down. " DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS IT LIKE TO SEE YOUR OWN MOM GET SHOT BY A NAZI SOLIDER WHO THOUGHT SHE WAS A PRISONER FROM A DEATH CAMP? DO YOU? OR WAIT FOR A FATHER WHO YOU THOUGHT WAS STILL ALIVE BUT FIND OUT HE DIED IN BATTLE AND WAS KILLED BY A RUSSIAN NATION? NO! YOU DO NOT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE HELL I HAVE BEEN THOURGH! BOTH MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! MY FAMILY FIGHTING IN WORLD WAR 2! WHEN I WAS WALKING AROUND LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO BE THERE FOR ME...TO BE MY FRIEND... NOONE WOULD EVEN LOOK AT ME AND IF THEY DID GIVE A DAMN THEY TURN AROUND AND CALL ME A FREAK! CUZ I LOOK LIKE THIS!" GJ Shouted angrily at me. " DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME LIKE THAT, GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT JUNIOR! I HAVE SEEN WAY WORSE THEN YOU HAVE ON THE BATTLEFEILD! I SHOULD SPANK YOU WITH MY BELT SO HARD IF I DIDN'T HAVE TO REST AND GET BETTER! YOUR LUCKY PRAGUE CAME HERE OR I WOULD BE DEAD!" I shouted back. " Then Why?... Why did you lie to me?" GJ asked in a quiet tone. " I didn't lie to you! Russia shot your father! and he could have done worse to him if he wasnot dead." I said hugging him as he contiuned to sob. " Lelouch, GJ, Prague." A deep voice said from the doorway, It was Ludwig. "Uncle Germany." GJ said. " Hallo Little one. Hallo Bruder... feeling better?" Luddie asked me. "Ja. I am." I said.

" Uncle Germany, Uncle Lelouch won't let me fight Russia for killing my Vati and Mutti!" GJ whined. "Gut. you are too young and you are not yet a solider." Ludwig said sternly. "But I want to help end this war!" GJ cried. " We are ok Gilbert Junior! You are only a chid!" I see Ludwig got that through the child's head and GJ spit at him and ran to his room, Ludwig was pissed off and took off his belt and went up stairs and a few minutes later I could hear the sound of the belt make contact with GJ's bare backside and him crying and begging for Luddie to stop spanking him and Ludwig scolding him for his naugthy behavior then after I counted out 30 spanks, I hear a door slam and GJ crying upstairs and Ludwig coming down putting his belt back on. " That little brat.." Germany mumbled under his breath. "You didn't have to be that hard on him you know!" I shouted at the German nation. " Ja. Ja. I know... Mein Gott. He is so much like his Vati.." I frowned at that comment and looked at Ludwig with anger.

" Lelouch, I came to bring you some news from the Czechoslovakian-German-Prussian front. We found Poland wounded in his house and he is okay but he is in bad shape... He is in a safe hospital and he will make a full recovery." Ludwig smiled at me with comfort. I was glad my friend Poland is alright but I needed news on Russia's Invasion on the whole world. " Luddie, Ivan hasn't invaded other nations yet has he?" I asked my little brother. "Nien. Why?" He asked me." I hope that he doesn't come after me and Gilbie and Prague or Slovakia..." I was worried about Slovakia... She is my wife... I love her dearly... I hope she isnot Ivan's next target... " He will maybe come after you next... and Gilbert Junior... He will want him too.. because He is apart of Prussia... and Prague is a city so I wouldn't worry about him." Ludwig said in worry. " What? He will come after Gilbert Junior as well? He will invade him! he is only a micro nation though!" I said worried. " Well, a Mirco nation and nation are the same thing!" Ludwig argued. "Okay. I understand that...but.. I am hoping Gilbie won't get killed..." I said. " Lelu, I know you care for the boy... Alot really... But.. Like Gilbert... He is maybe gonna end up being a slave to Russia's Empire..." Ludwig said as he walked out the door and I looked up at the stairs and it was quiet and I started worrying. "Prauge? Can you go check on Gilbie?" I asked him. Prague nodded and went upstairs and I heard the door open and close quickly and Prague came down and wrote in the air " HE IS FINE. THE YOUNG PRUSSIAN IS SLEEPING" and I thanked him.

Gilbert Junior's POV

As Midnight fell and I made sure everyone was asleep, I packed everything in my Travel bag and snuck out the manor's window (Thank Gott I have a rope with me.)

and as I landed in the soft leaf pile I set on my way to Poland to fight Russia for all he has done to my family and my uncle and my father, I know when Uncle finds my note he will be angered by my disobedice and spank me until I cannot sit down but he doesn't understand that this is something I want to do and I will always find a way to do it and I know when Uncle finds me he will ground me until I am 90 but... I want to show him I am more then a mere child micro nation... I wanna show him that I am a soldier just like him and Uncle Ludwig! I have what it takes to fight! I am not little anymore! I am nine years of age now! I hate people who under estimate me! I can fight! I know I can! and I will show the world I am a loyal Germanic Nation! " GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT JUNIOR!" I jumped as I heard that voice and I was scared to turn around... I did anyway and saw Uncle coming towards me with a angry look on his scarred face. " WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Uncle Lelouch yelled at me.

" Uncle... Let me fight! please! I really want to show you I have what it takes! I can be a solider!" I said with Determination. " NIEN! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO POLAND AND FIGHT RUSSIA! I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE TOO YOUNG!" He said and that made me sad. " Why...? Why c-can't I bring peace and harmony to New Prussia and Prussia and Czechoslovakia and Austria and Germany or Anywhere?... *sob* Why was I born without the will to fight and be brave?... *sniff*" I was crying again! I am a big crybaby... Uncle Lelouch looked at me with a sad look and I knew he was hurt to see me this way... " Uncle?" I asked. " Ja?" He said. "Why did my Vati die? Didn't he love me at all? Why did he leave me to be all alone in this world? He was the only one who always told me I would be a awesome nation when I grow up...*Sniff* Why did he have to die? Why did he have to go to war?" I asked Lelouch as I continued to sob. " I don't know, Little One... I don't know... Your father was a great nation and a husband to your mother and a father to you and a bruder to me and Ludwig...You know... when you were born... Prussia was happy as can be... He finally had a son he can care for... and he had a purpose in life to make sure you where happy and healthy and strong... and to carry on the Prussian bloodline... that's why he named you Gilbert Junior..After him... The first German-Prussian nation.." Uncle Lelouch smiles through his own tears and I smiled back at him as he told me about this... So my father did care for me... He did love me and Mommy... and Lelouch and Uncle Ludwig... " Uncle Lelouch...Danke for saying that about my Vati~" I said and I gave him a warm hug and cried into his shirt.

Lelouch's POV

I hugged my nephew back and I ruffled his dark silvery hair as he cried his little red eyes out. " I love you Gilbie... Remeber that.." I said as I held him close. " I love you too, Uncle Lelouch~" Gilbie said muffled in my shirt which was starting too get damp because of Gilbert Junior's tears. He was precious to me...I don't know what I would do if anything had happened to him... I would be devestaded... and depressed... I love my nephew so much just like I loved my Bruder Gilbert..." GJ, You want to see what your father has left in my hands to give to you?" I asked the young Prussian. " Ja. What is it?" He asked. I opened my hands and showed him the Iron Cross I took after I shot Gilbert, I have taken good care of it for it looked brandnew, I looked at Gilbert Junior and his little red eyes where sparkling with happiness. " _**This **_Was _**my **_Vati's?" He asked me. "Yep, Now it is yours." I said as I tied it to his Cadet Uniform collar and it gleamed in the moonlight. " A token of your father's love for you as his son." I said.

GJ looked at it and smiled up at me. " Danke Uncle~ I love it~" GJ then hugged me around my waist and he was extremely happy and so was I as I saw my nephew growing up to be a fully grown Prussian nation. I was proud of him and I hugged him back. I could tell this night called for a celebration of GJ's determenation as a micro Nation and a German-Prussian solider.

End of Chapter 5 ^^


End file.
